This invention relates to voltage controlled oscillators.
There are many examples of voltage controlled oscillators known in the prior art as well as different apparatuses and methods for generating the control signals for controlling these oscillators and, consequently the output frequency. Examples of these are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,807, 4,087,628, 4,083,014, 4,083,015, 4,031,483, 3,755,746, 3,611,168, and 3,286,188.